


《死对头》78

by Ahri1995



Category: ahri - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 伍小圆, 凌欧忆
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahri1995/pseuds/Ahri1995





	《死对头》78

　　“唔啊~”

　　凌欧忆听着身下人带着些难捱的哼唧，毫不犹豫地将自己的下体顶得更深了一分。

　　“啊！不行......”伍小圆瞬间感觉自己的气息都要乱成一团了，手紧紧地捏着柔软的床垫，大口地呼吸着身体周围炙热的气息，“凌哥哥~轻点......太深了......”

　　“我感觉不到，”凌欧忆赌气似的捏住了伍小圆的手腕，拽着它们继续用力将自己的下体向着伍小圆体内的生殖腔中推进，“你特么让我带的这个套，我极其不爽。我想摘了。”

　　“别别别！”伍小圆一听这，差点翻过身来，“发情期没过呢~......危险呀......”

　　“怕什么？”凌欧忆闻言，动作一下子停顿了下来，嘴角也耷拉下了半分，“怕怀孕？你是我的人了，我想标记你。怀孕了更好。”

　　“你说什么骚话呢......”伍小圆感觉此刻的自己都快要哭出来了，身后硕大的下体插入自己的体内，生殖腔明显已经被撑开。可要真的就这么怀孕了——

　　好像也没什么吧？这一辈子要是能赖上个凌哥哥，应该是个挺幸福的事情呀！

　　不不不......

　　之后凌哥哥要去比赛呢，总不能拖家带口的吧......

　　“不行！”伍小圆这回再次坚定下了自己心中的念头，甩开了凌欧忆捏着自己胳膊的手、轻轻扒住了已经有些酸涩的臀瓣，“别闹了凌哥哥~......快点弄完嘛......”

　　“你是爽了，妈的......”凌欧忆毫不怜悯地抬起手在伍小圆的屁股上猛删了一巴掌，咬着牙根继续抱着他的小细腰开始猛冲刺，“放松......把屁股扒开一点。”

　　此刻的伍小圆让他弄得哪里顾得上去回应他的话，软趴趴地瘫在床上断断续续地呻吟着......

　　直到，一个坚硬的东西忽然贴到了他后脖颈的腺体上。

　　紧接着，痛感让原本还沉醉在快乐中的伍小圆，瞬间轻松了过来。

　　“啊！好疼！”身后被塞得满满的、脖颈上又被用力啃了一口，伍小圆近乎是惊呼着大喊了出来。

　　可一股热流顺着脖颈后面传入了自己的身体之中，让那原本的吃痛变得酥麻难捱。

　　“凌哥哥......唔啊，好痛~”

　　凌欧忆丝毫没有收嘴的意思，那牙尖深深地嵌入了腺体中，浓郁的信息素瞬间灌入了伍小圆的身体之中。

　　“我不能完全标记你，起码我要你的身上有我的味道......”

　　这句话是伍小圆让他弄得理智断线之前听到的最后一句话。

　　这臭凌哥哥......占有欲真的是好强啊！


End file.
